masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Citadel Fleet
Trivia? The trivia here has always bothered me. How can the veracity of a statement from a canon source be uncertain? There are too many unknowns to just state that the book may be wrong. How do we know Citadel reinforcements didn't arrive are were subsequently destroyed? Or maybe the geth showed an iota of strategic forethought (it has been known to happen) and staged multiple attacks on other major relays as well to tie down reinforcements, resulting in more Citadel ships being lost. Long story short, I've just never been comfortable with that last bit, especially since it also overlooks the fact (which I just realized as well) that most of the ships referred to were most likely ships that belonged to Citadel races (and Council member races) but weren't actually assigned to the Citadel Fleet, which is after all just one unit of ships, not an all-encompassing force that consists of every ship in the fleet of every member race. SpartHawg948 22:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :We could easily cut the second sentence, and leave the trivia as an interesting morsel of information. Which, after all, is what trivia should be. : ) --Tullis 22:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough! Hooray for interesting morsels! SpartHawg948 22:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, it was just an excuse to write the word "morsel". I love that word. Morsel morsel morsel. --Tullis 23:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is a good word. I like the word morsel almost as much as I like those little Toll House Morsels chocolate chips! Hooray for morsels and chocolate! SpartHawg948 23:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Humans as dominant power? How is this possible when the turians have so many more dreadnoughts, cruisers, etc.? Was this because not many Alliance vessels were stationed at the Citadel in 2183? Does the Alliance actually patrol for them now? --Oblivion nerd 00:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :That isn't really discussed. It's just stated in Mass Effect: Ascension that the Alliance Navy is now the dominant military power, with no explanation as to what happened to the rest of the turian, salarian, and asari ships. SpartHawg948 00:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) This is clearly disproved during Mass Effect 3, the Turians are stated to have the largest military in the Galaxy, the Geth having almost as large a navy as them. Humanity in fact, although a powerful race is still the weakest of the Council races.--Councilor 'Rumilee 23:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) In the aftermath of Virmire? I notice that the Battle of the Citadel section states in the "aftermath of the battle of Virmire". Is Virmire listed somewhere as to be last according to canon? You can do Feros, Noveria, or Therum last. Or is the statement meant to suggest after, not necessarily directly after? - Toni Goodman :There is no statement that Virmire is last because, as you pointed out you can leave Liara to become delusional on Therum. The statement means that the fleet is deployed after the fight there, but not directly after depending on what you do. This way it covers both routes, if you do Virmire last, then it's directly after and if not, then the events still occur, just not directly after. Lancer1289 06:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. I just wanted to make sure. I wouldn't have normally noticed, because I usually do Virmire last, but for the first time in 7 playthroughs, I decided to do Virmire right when the council tells me about it. --InterstellarGeek 06:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC)